


Saving Grace.

by Drakon5381 (Zy_Khrymzynn)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mind Affects, Nathaniel gets fucked to save everyone, aged up characters 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Drakon5381
Summary: Hawkmoth done fucked up this time.He akumatizes someone who traps the entire class in a cruel game, but thankfully there's Nathaniel here to help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ivan Bruel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lê Chiến Kim, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Saving Grace.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking One For the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371611) by [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll). 



> Based on a prompt from Sinnamon_Troll, who also made her own version. check it out!

**5-Kun Login:**

Username: RougePill69_Z9F

Password:***********

Welcome back to 5-Kun, RougePill69_Z9F!

Forums Chat Rooms Services  Private Messages Other

**Private Message with User:** Akayakimo_Setsoyako

**RougePill69_Z9F:** Hey man, where have you been? It’s been like 4 days and I haven’t seen you on /c/ or any of the other boards. Hope you're okay [12:03]

**Akayakimo_Setsoyako:** Well I’ve decided to leave /c/, /incel/ and 5-Kun in general. I don’t want to talk about details here, but I actually have a partner now, and I’m leaving for my mental health. You should do the same, Rouge, this isn’t a good place. [12:34]

How  _ dare _ he? He thought he could trust Setso. He’d been online friends with the guy for about 3 years? Now some Stacy is going to come along and steal all of Setso’s money. Because that’s all that females were good for. He’d realized that truth years ago, and he thought that Setso had too. But no, some female managed to pull the wool over his friend’s eyes. 

And how  _ dare _ Setso say that 5-Kun wasn’t a good place? What, did his friend expect him to use Face2Face like some sort of  _ normie? _ Fuck that shit. He’d much rather jack off to anime titties then let a female reject him again. All these men lived their lives shackled and chained down by females, and they needed to see what their lives were.

If only he had the power. He’d defeat everyone here. Even those heroes. It was obvious Ladybug was using and stringing along Chat Noir.

* * *

Nooroo was especially difficult this morning.

Usually he could feel Paris awash with negative emotions, sometimes a spike from a particularly strong incident, he could send out an Akuma.

But today, he could barely feel the emotions of the city, and everything he felt was just… positive. Nooroo must have built up enough energy to temporarily block his view of negative emotions, and he couldn’t order Nooroo to do anything based on the transformation for some reason, so he was stuck with this. He can’t let Nooroo win today, if he proves that this won’t stop him, Nooroo will give up. But he didn’t sense anything. He was half-thinking of asking Ms. Rossi if she would be akumatized, but then he felt it.

A spike of negative emotion so extreme that even when suppressed, he stumbled back. Anger, bitterness, resentment, losing a friend in a bad way, all of the emotion was like a colossal beacon. But when he felt  _ exactly _ how dark this person's emotions and desires were, he nearly threw up. This Akuma would be powerful, for sure, but was it worth it? This young man was only 18, how does he have such hate?

No, there’s no time for regrets, for indecision, he needed this one victory. If this Akuma is the one, then it would be all worth it. With his stomach feeling like a ball of lead, he called a butterfly to him.

“Anger at society, wanting to tear it all down, the desire for a new world, and to save a friend, I have never felt such strong emotions before. What sort of powers will you have?” He asked nobody, charging the butterfly with dark power, and then releasing it into the crisp and slightly cold air of mid morning March in Paris. There it goes. He just had to keep going. It’s been a whole year now, and his son was almost 19 at this point. “Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize this already evil soul.”

If this one didn’t work, he may have to reconsider if the ends were really worth the means...

* * *

He threw his phone to the ground. Two more months before he left Lycee, and then he would’ve been able to travel to America to meet Setso in person! Now his entire future was ruined. But he knows not to be angry at Setso, but the society that stole Setso from him. He wants to take out his revenge, but he’s a kind person, so he’ll help every man!

He saw a black butterfly fly into his phone. He knew what this was, he’d have to be an idiot to not recognize what it was. Hawk Moth.

“Ha! Here’s my chance to show all those assholes what for!” The black butterfly landed in his phone. This was like all of those anime he had seen. The protagonist recognized the problem with the world, and someone gave him power! Perfect!

_ “Voyeur, I am Hawk Moth. You have struggles with the world, problems you with to solve? I’ll give you power over other’s minds, and in return, you will give me the magic jewels of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” _

“I accept.” He replied, a twisted grin on his face. “This is my chance to make a harem anime in real life.”

His plan was simple. He was currently in the so-called “Akuma class” where for the past year the class was subjected to over 50 percent of akuma attacks. He’d been akumatized once before, a year ago, when that bitch Chloe rejected him.

Well this is his chance to show her that  _ nobody _ wants her. 

With the power he got from Hawk Moth, all he had to do was walk into the class, and Mrs. Bustier immediately left, he implanted the idea in her brain she needed to leave.

“Hello everyone!~” He called out in a mock sing-song voice. “Hawkmoth has given me power, and I’ll show you the real truth of the world! Why females are nothing more than playthings. To the men of my class, this is your chance! You can experience the women of your dreams, and I’ll help you get it!”

* * *

He came here just to drop of something for Jules, and he ended up getting caught in an akuma attack. And from the things that this akuma was saying shook him to the very core. This isn’t the way to get some tail, dude. He’d had a few casual flings with a few girls (and guys), it wasn’t that hard, dammit!

And he knew exactly who this Akuma was, it’s that skeezy fuck from Jules’ class. He’d only interacted with the dude like once, but he was just so damn  _ creepy _ . Akumatization doesn’t add emotions where none exist, but they do enhance them (apparently what happened to him as Silencer, and he saw this firsthand as Viperion), and what he’s seeing, he doesn’t want this person to be in his sister’s class anymore, even when the Akuma is gone.

“Alright guys, pick out the woman of your dreams, I’ll place you into the perfect scenario. If all of you don’t pick out a girl, then I’ll kill them all. With this!”

The akuma pulled out a pistol from his backpack. “The police force was thrown into chaos when Hawkmoth attacked, and thus the underground boomed for a short while. If you have the right connections, it was as easy as walking to the corner store to pick up a snack! And because this isn’t magically created, the whole ‘restoring everything’ shtick she pulls won’t work on gunshot wounds. So go on, I’ll give you some time to pick.”

He looked over at the girls of the class, huddled fearfully in the corner. He couldn’t let someone do that to Juleka, to Rose.

To Marinette.

But what was he supposed to do? They were all basically hostages here, and he didn’t have his Miraculous. (He was going to meet with Ladybug and Chat Noir literally tomorrow to talk about that. Dammit!) So he had no choice.

“Alright, so what the fuck are we supposed to do?” He asked the rest of the boys from his sister’s class. Adrien, Nino, Ivan, Nathaniel, Marc, Max and Kim, if his memory serves him right.

“I mean, I really don’t want to do this, but like what choice do we have? It’s… it’s better than having them die, r-right?” Adrien asked, his voice sounding unusually shaky.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that at first Marc and Nathaniel were talking to each other in whispers, then Nathaniel was shifting around nervously, and almost looked like he was about to say something. Did Nathaniel want to say something? Well, he’s flat out of ideas, so if anyone has an idea he’d like to hear it.

“Nathaniel, do you have an idea for something?” He asked.

“Y-yeah, I had an idea. If- if this akuma accepts, I think it will be worth it.”

“Well then, what is your idea?”

“I… I could take the place of all the girls. If- if that’s acceptable.”

“Let’s see if this guy will even accept that first. Hey Akuma dude!” He yelled out.

“Have you come to a decision.” The akuma replied, having created himself a throne in the meantime, a disgusting creation of gold and gemstones that's so sore on the eyes. “Well, who do we choose?”

“Well the thing is that Nathaniel volunteered to replace the girls in every scenario. Is that OK?”

“Fine.” The akuma pouted. “If you white knight cucks want to defend those thots, that’s fine with me. You’re still going to think it’s the girl you want, though.” He gave an evil smile.

“Alright! First one up…. Ivan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Ivan.


End file.
